


Different Mothers

by ashleybenlove



Category: Hercules (1997), Tangled (2010), The Incredibles (2004), The Lion King (1994), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, References to Sex, Some Swearing, but it's super mild, moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Various different moms: Meg, Jessie, Helen, Rapunzel, and Nala.





	Different Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "One or more of the Disney girls as really kick ass moms. Gender/number/age of the offspring is up to you.  
> Bonus: Meg or Flynn being involved somehow."

Megara was a no-nonsense mom. Her children were partly divine (their grandfather being Zeus, after all) and sometimes thought that meant they could get away with tons of stuff. Not the case. Within ten years of her marriage to Hercules, they had three children. And they all thought that indeed they could get away with harassing Hephaestus or sibling rivalry, but nope. They did not. They were great kids though, and she loved them so much. And damn straight, she was a mama bear. The first (and only) time Ares was a little too threatening around her kids, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Toys that were manufactured to be mentally the age of a human child (like their owners often were) usually were parented by all of the mentally adult toys in a child’s room, with some exceptions. A few years after becoming Bonnie’s toys, Buzz and Jessie became an exception with the Peas-in-a-Pod. They, like the Potato Heads, found that they wanted to be parents, and since they were manifestly incapable of producing children in any actions of their own, they chose to adopt and parent the Peas (as well as to some extent, Bullseye). Buzz found that he loved her no matter what role she acted as: cowgirl, child’s plaything, friend, sister, family, his girlfriend, his lover, and even as a mother. She was quite an amazing mother. The Peas listened to her! He recalled one time when the Peas bounced on the cat, who while being incredibly patient about it still waved its tail like a warning. She told them one time to stop, and they did. He also thought it was wonderful to see her with the Peas and Bullseye all happily surrounding her.

Helen Parr by definition was a kick ass mother: she was a Super and a mother. With her children and her husband, she was part of a Super team fighting villains. She was loving, caring, a mama bear, fantastic at stopping sibling fights and taught her children to control and channel their powers. Her three children were taught well, learned well, happy, and lived a wonderful life. She taught Violet to be self-confident and happy with herself, and she taught Dash to be kind. And she taught Jack-Jack to control and manage his powers so he didn’t lose control at the wrong time. And not scare any babysitters. 

Eugene found himself amazed by Rapunzel as a mom. She became a mom about seven years after they met, and they had five kids, including a set of twins, that were about thirteen years apart in between the eldest and the youngest. Based on what he remembered from Gothel and what he saw all the time with the Queen of Corona, Rapunzel was a far better mother than Gothel was and her mothering style was close to but different from her actual mother. She was loving, gentle, told them that they were beautiful and wonderful, and she treated them fair. Plus, she gave them a sense of adventure. They were well-read, yes, but also… Eugene lost count how many times they visited other lands, sometimes with the rationale of diplomacy, and sometimes just to visit other lands. Their children were not sheltered by a long shot. They were not lonely. 

Kiara realized when she was a little older, when she was with Kovu, how amazing Nala had been and was as her mother. Nala had taught her the basis of hunting; she had given her life, and so much love. She had not coddled her and worried so much like her father had been. She had been laid back, which was so wonderful. She had groomed her and made sure she felt well and happy. She had guided her and given her advice, some of which Kiara would need when she herself had decided in being a mother herself.


End file.
